Hush, sana!
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Semi-Canon. Ketika Probe datang untuk menggangu kembali –bagi Adu Du, dengan imajinasi liar datang bersamanya. / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


Semua orang sangat membutuhkan apa itu yang dinamakan tenang, apakah arti hidup jika salah satu unsur ketenangan tidak berada dalam kebutuhannya. Dan sang alien kepala kotak, salah satu makhluk dari luar bumi yang berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan di dalam markas kotaknya yang sunyi –tempat dimana ia bisa bernaung dan berlindung diri dari keadaan alam yang sering tak menentu.

Namun ketenangan itu tak berarti baginya jika isi kepala kotaknya tidak berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mengkalahkan salah satu pahlawan yang berada di Pulau Rintis; Boboiboy. Oh ayolah Adu Du –ya, nama dari alien berkepala kotak itu yang berusaha untuk menaklukan planet yang kini tengah dipijakinya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan sumber tenaga cokelat yang telah lama hilang dari planet tempat tinggal aslinya –itu sih katanya. Pikirkan cara yang jitu untuk memusnahkan musuhmu yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu! Jangan mengecewakan ibumu yang telah membawamu kembali ke jalan kejahatan! Oh, mau di tempatkan di mana wajahmu itu jika kau kalah dari bocah berusia tiga belas itu.

Serpihan-serpihan memori miliknya mulai menyerang benaknya, di mana dulu Adu Du menembakkan pistol emosi Y pada Boboiboy dan keempat teman baiknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya mulai di tarik ke atas; membentuk seringai jahat di wajahnya, sang alien berwarna hijau itu masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana sinar keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaan terpancarkan dengan jelas dari paras Boboiboy pada saat itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Adu Du membuat sinar keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaan itu kembali melanda bocah bersurai hitam yang dilindungi oleh topi jingga. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mudah, mengingat Boboiboy dan keempat teman baiknya itu semakin hari semakin kuat saja.

"Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil." Adu Du bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, terdengar ada nada serius di balik kalimatnya. "Aku aka—"

"Selamat pagi, Incik Bos!"

"Uwaah!"

Sukses sudah robot tempur berwarna ungu terang –Probe– membuat bokong tuannya mencium tanah dengan sekali entakkan. Belum selesai Adu Du sibuk dengan idenya untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy sendiri, sekarang ia harus merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bokongnya. Perlahan Adu Du mulai berdiri sembari jemari tangan kanannya memegang bagian bokongnya yang sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja Adu Du terperajat, sebelum Probe berteriak tepat di depannya sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi ap– oh sial. Adu Du mulai menggeram marah, dengan sebuah perempatan urat merah kecil yang terbentuk di pelipisnya. Ia mulai menarik napas panjang. "Probeee!"

.

.

.

**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios**

**Hush, sana! © Arisa Morishita**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
>Ini hanya kesenangan semata saja!<strong>

.

**Semi-Canon, In Character/Out of Character, Friendship/Humor/Romance(?), **_**possible Typo(s)**_**, Gajeness, bumbu Shōnen-ai/Boys Love dan hal-hal yang 'aneh' bertebaran, alur maju mudur, humor yang kurang terasa, Adu Du x Probe (atau Probe x Adu Du? Atau **_**pair **_**aneh lainnya?), DLDR, etc…**

.

.

.

"Aduh… Jahatnya, Incik Bos. Aku kena lagi…" Probe mengelus pelan benjolan merah yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, untuk kesekian kalinya tuannya memberikan pukulan manis dengan gelas berlapiskan alumunium perak yang sudah kusam.

Adu Du menghela napas kasar. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat rencana baru untuk menghabisi Boboiboy lagi. Ini semua karena kau, Probe! Padahal rencana itu sudah hebat, tapi kau malah membuatku lupa dengan rencana itu!" Sang alien berkepala kotak itu histeris.

Probe menunduk; menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Padahal robot ungu itu hanya ingin memberi salam pada tuannya itu, namun semua perbuatan baiknya itu selalu saja salah di mata tuannya itu. Atau ia selalu menggunakan waktu dan suasana yang tidak tepat sehingga selalu salah. Oh, Probe yang malang.

Perlahan Adu Du duduk di kursi terdekat, lalu membiarkan kepala kotaknya yang kini sedang bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya dengan siku tangannya berperan sebagai penahan berat kepalanya. Sinar wajahnya sudah mulai masam, sementara manik cokelat miliknya terus memicing ke arah Probe.

"Kalau kau mau ganggu aku, sebaiknya jangan harap! Hush, sana pergi! Kalau mau main jangan di sini, mainlah di luar!" seru Adu Du dengan nada kesal.

"Ayolah, Incik Bos. Janganlah marah…" Probe mulai kembali membuat nada yang dibuat-buat, kembali dengan perasaan iba pada tuannya yang –untuk kesekian kalinya– kembali dengan acara mengambeknya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali menceritakan mimpi gilaku semalam pada Incik Bos saja…"

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Probe sukses membuat rasa keingintahuan Adu Du bergelonjak dari dalam dirinya. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan rasa keingintahuan Adu Du terus saja keluar dari dirinya tanpa ia sadari. Kepala hijau kotaknya menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan rasa keingintahuannya yang terus bergelora dalam dirinya itu. Namun, pada akhirnya Adu Du menemukan dirinya kini sedang memasang wajah pasrah, ia pun kembali menghela napas kasar. "Iyalah… Nah, mulailah bercerita sebelum aku muak mendengarnya!" ujarnya lemas namun penuh ketegasan.

Manik cokelat milik Adu Du menangkap ekspresi anak buahnya yang terpancarkan sinar kegembiraan, alien berkepala kotak itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas ketika ia kembali melihat sinar itu terpancarkan dari Probe.

Manik merah milik Probe mulai berkilat dengan penuh semangat. "Kau tahu, mimpi gilaku semalam semuanya tentang Incik Bos!" Namun sesaat kilatan semangat itu pudar dari manik merahnya. "Tapi jika aku ingat lagi mimpi tuh, rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar mereka!"

"Huh? Mereka?" Guratan kebingungan mulai tersirat di wajah Adu Du. "Siapa?"

Probe mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Incik Bos! Mereka ada tiga orang, mereka 'menggangu' Incik Bos."

Guratan kebingungan semakin tergambar jelas di wajah Adu Du, alien hijau itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh robotnya yang berwarna ungu itu. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya secara berbelit-belit. Sudah! Cepat katakan secara gamblang!" Ia mulai tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Oke… Oke…" Keringat dingin mulai menuruni setiap inci dari tubuh robot Probe. "Orang pertama yang muncul dalam mimpiku –dimana dia menggangu Incik Bos, adalah sebangsa alien –sama seperti Incik Bos."

.

.

_Dengan penuh keriaan, Probe sedang berjalan pulang menuju markas kotak setelah seharian penuh robot ungu itu mengawasi pergerakan terbaru dari musuh bebuyutan tuannya; Boboiboy. Dengan kanvas hitam yang penuhi dengan taburan pernak-pernik putih yang menemani sepanjang perjalanannya menuju markas kotak –yang jauh dari dareah perkotaan._

"_Ah, udah malam nih… Pasti Incik Bos telah menunggu informasi terbaru yang telah aku dapatkan ini." Probe mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya dengan tawa kecil._

_Ketika robot ungu itu hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya karena manik merahnya menangkap sosok alien yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan hitam kini mendekat ke depan pintu masuk markas kotak. Probe bersembunyi di salah satu tumpukkan sampah di dekatnya yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuh robotnya. _

_Probe merasa bahwa sosok alien yang bersiap memasuki markas kotak itu tidak asing bagi dirinya. Sosok alien itu lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan tuannya, baju tempur merah miliknya bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan yang kini sedang dalam pase penuh, coretan berbentuk aneh dengan warna merah di salah satu matanya sudah hampir menjadi ciri khasnya. _

_Probe tersentak saat mengetahui siapa sosok alien itu, ia mulai mengambil langkah mundur. "I-itu Ejo Jo! Tapi, untuk apa dia berada di markas kotak? M-mau balas demdam 'kah?" Manik merahnya menangkap sebuah benda yang tengah disembunyikan di belakang tubuh dari sosok bayangan itu. "Eh, apa yang dibawa Ejo Jo? Apa itu… bunga mawar?"_

_Ejo Jo bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam markas kotak, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok alien yang lebih pendek darinya muncul dari dalam markas kotak. Ya, Adu Du keluar dari markas kotak, bersiap untuk mencari salah satu anak buahnya yang semenjak tadi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. _

_Adu Du sempat tersentak, manik cokelat miliknya menangkap sosok Ejo Jo tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Manik cokelat milik Adu Du mulai berkilat marah, menatap tajam pada alien yang berhasil membuat robot ungu kesayangannya hancur hingga tak berbentuk. Sementara Ejo Jo sendiri menatap datar pada alien pendek di depannya._

_Probe, yang menyaksikan betapa hebatnya aura kemarahan tuannya yang mampu membuat bulu tengkuknya merinding. Tunggu, robot tempur mana mungkin punya bulu tengkuk. Oke, lupakan._

"_Ejo Jo!" Adu Du menggeram marah. "Sedang apa kau berada di markas kotakku, hah?! Kau mau mengganguku untuk mendapatkan sumber tenaga cokelat lagi? Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Alien berkepala kotak itu mulai menyingsingkan lengan baju cokelat terangnya, bersiap untuk membuat tempat sekitarnya seperti kapal pecah kapanpun jika alien di depannya itu menyerang._

"_Eh, t-tunggu dulu! Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menggangumu untuk mendapatkan sumber tenaga yang sudah lama hilang itu."_

"_Lalu untuk apa?!"_

_Ejo Jo sedikit bergumam pelan, manik merah miliknya sedikit berputar; seperti sedang mencari alasan yang tepat –dan Adu Du bisa membaca pergerakan aneh alien tinggi di depannya dengan mudah. Probe sendiri hanya bisa menatap heran pada gerak-gerik Ejo Jo yang sangat aneh –baginya, hingga membuat sebutir keringan jatuh dari pelipisnya._

"_A-aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini…" Dengan nada penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri yang besar, Ejo Jo menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang bermahkota merah yang semenjak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. _

_Tindakan –gila– Ejo Jo membuat Adu Du terkesiap di tempat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali seseorang melemparkan gelas favoritnya –yang biasa digunakan untuk melempari Probe– ke arah dirinya, detik ini juga jika bisa. Sementara Probe? Jangan tanya. Kini ia sedang menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya hingga mencapai lebar maksimal, membuat beberapa buku yang ia simpan di dalam sana ikut jatuh._

"_Eh, apa maksudnya nih?" tanya Adu Du, ia meminta jawaban lebih dari sang alien berbalutkan baju besi berwarna merah._

_Tapi apa yang diharapkan oleh Adu Du tak terwujud. Kini Ejo Jo mulai melipatkan salah satu lututnya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri –berusaha untuk lebih pendek dari Adu Du tapi hasilnya nihil, jemarinya menarik pelan telapak tangan Adu Du yang lebih kecil darinya, sehingga ia mudah untuk menggemgamnya. Kemudian Ejo Jo melakukan tindakan yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya –di mata Probe, ia mengecup pelan telapak tangan Adu Du. _

_Yang dikecupi hanya bisa terkesiap kembali. Kepala Ejo Jo sedikit mendongak untuk melihat sinar wajah yang kini dipancarkan Adu Du, dan ia hanya bisa menunggingkan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Probe menggeram kesal, bahkan dengan salah satu tangannya hampir membuat bangkai tubuh mobil yang sudah lama dibuang hancur._

.

.

Mengingat hal itu, Probe terus menggeram marah hingga membuat gelas berlapiskan alumunium milik tuannya hampir remuk. "Si Ejo Jo tuh tak bisa aku ampuni karena berbuat seenaknya dengan Incik Bos!"

Sementara Adu Du hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. Bahkan Komputer dan kambing peliharaannya terus mehanan tawanya –sepertinya mereka tak sengaja mendengar Probe bercerita.

Pikir secara logika, Adu Du itu kan tampan, jenius, dan luar biasa hebatnya tak mungkin bisa disandingkan siapapun, apalagi jika itu dengan si perusak rencana orang Ejo Jo yang sombongnya sudah stadium akhir. Oh, seluruh galaksi bisa meledak jika hal itu terjadi –pikir Adu Du. Oke, ini konyol.

"Kau bilang hal itu menggangu Bos? Sebenarnya kaulah yang merasa terganggu karena hal itu." Komputer melontarkan sebuah komentar, namun tak diindahkan oleh sang robot yang terserang oleh mimpi anehnya itu.

"M-mana mungkin si Ejo Jo melakukan hal seperti itu? OOC sekali… Dan mimpimu itu, Probe, sangat tidak masuk akal!" Adu Du kembali histeris. Ia mulai mengambil gelas berlapiskan alumunium miliknya, kemudian ia lemparkan gelas itu tepat ke arah Probe. Dan robot ungu itu tidak bisa mengelak serangan dadakan dari tuannya itu, jadi gelas itu berhasil –lagi– membuat benjolan merah bertengger di kepalanya.

Probe hanya bisa meringis kecil akibat rasa sakit yang berada di kepalanya. "Aduh… Incik Bos nih. Tadi kan aku sudah katakan, bahwa mimpiku semalam itu gila semua! Sampai aku bangun beberapa kali…"

"Apa aku perlu membuat spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Ejo Jo x Adu Du', ya?" Komputer berceloteh pada dirinya sendiri, namun Adu Du dapat mendengar semua apa yang dilontarkan oleh salah seorang anak buahnya sehingga membuat perempatan urat merah kecil di pelipisnya.

"Lalu, orang kedua yang menggangu Bos siapa, Probe?" tanya Komputer jahil –tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, diikuti pula suara Kambing yang berkumandang setuju atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang komputer. Itu berhasil membuat Adu Du memicingkan matanya ke arah Komputer dan Kambing. Sepertinya Komputer dan Kambing sangat tertarik dengan mimpi gilanya Probe.

"Kumohon, jangan dilanjutkan lagi… Aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua cerita mimpi Probe…" ucap Adu Du lemas. Namun sepertinya ucapannya tadi tidak diindahkan oleh semua anak buahnya.

Probe kembali melanjutkan cerita. "Orang kedua yang mengganggu Incik Bos adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Probe tadi berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada dalam markas kotak terkesiap. "Ja-jangan katakan kalau orang itu adalah…!"

.

.

"_Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Probe!" _

_Probe tersentak saat tuannya memanggil namanya. Dengan penuh kecemasan robot ungu itu segera berlari menuju tempat tuannya yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Manik merah milik Probe menatap wajah tuannya yang mulai memucat, keringat terus berjatuhan dari wajah kotaknya._

"_I-Incik B-Bos…" Suara parau keluar dari Probe, memastikan jika tuannya itu dalam kondisi baik. "Incik Bos sedang bermimpi ya?"ucapnya pelan sembari mengelus pelan kening Adu Du dengan tangan robotnya. Jika robot ungu itu mempunyai sebuah bibir, maka yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggingkan senyuman tipis pada tuannya yang tengah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya._

_Bicara soal bibir, Probe ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ia memiliki bibir –seperti yang dimiliki oleh ras mulia yang disebut manusia. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana bisa membuat lengkungan senang di bibir secara tak sadar. Oh, jangan lupakan robot ungu itu juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kedua bibir saling bertautan, biasanya ia hanya bisa menangkap bayangan dua sejoli yang sedang bertautan bibir dengan manik merahnya. Probe, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak mengomsumsi drama-drama romansa, ya._

_Di tengah imajinasi Probe kembali berkumandang dalam benaknya, suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi dari robot tempur berwarna ungu itu. Dengan rasa keingintahuan siapa yang berhasil membuatnya keluar dari zona imajinasinya, Probe berjalan ke pintu utama markas kotak –yang sebenarnya pintunya sendiri merupakan hasil dari barang temuan Probe di salah satu tumpukan barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai lagi; pintu kulkas._

_Dengan malas Probe membukakan pintu markas, manik merahnya menangkap sosok bocah bersurai hitam yang dilindungi dengan topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga. Seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuh kecil dari bocah itu, Probe menyadari bahwa bocah yang di depannya ini baru saja pulang sekolah. Manik cokelat terang dari bocah itu menyapu langit-langit markas kotak, sebelum akhirnya kedua pasang manik yang berbeda itu saling bertemu._

"_Uhm… Probe, apa Adu Du ada?"_

"_Eh?" Probe menatap tidak percaya pada bocah di depannya. "Untuk apa kau mencari Incik Bos, Boboiboy? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengibarkan bendera perang, kan?" tanya robot ungu bermanik merah itu, terselipkan nada kecurigaan pada lawan bicaranya._

"_Ish… Mana mungkin! Biasanya kan Adu Du yang mengibarkan bendera perang terlebih dulu! Bukan aku!" Bocah itu –Boboiboy– membentak kesal pada salah satu anak buah Adu Du. "Lagipula, aku punya urusan den—"_

"_Ukh… J-jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

_Kalimat Boboiboy terputus ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar berteriak. Sesaat Probe dan Boboiboy saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju asal dimana suara itu. Kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Adu Du, masing-masing manik mereka menatap heran pada sosok alien yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang semenjak tadi pergerakannya membuat heran semua penghuni markas kotak._

"_J-jangan tinggalkan a-aku…"_

_Mendengar kalimat itu lagi, Probe membalas dengan spontan– "Tenang saja, Incik Bos! Aku tidak aka—"_

"…_B-Boboi… boy…"_

_Sesaat dunia Probe seolah telah membatu, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping, sisa dari reruntuhannya disapu habis oleh angin. Demi apa tuannya bukan menyebut namanya melainkan nama musuh bebuyutannya? Oh, ia harap itu hanya kebetulan saja._

"_Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Boboiboy… Kumohon…"_

_Adu Du terus meneriaki nama musuh bebuyutannya sembari membuang wajahnya ke salah satu sudut bantalnya, dengan bulir keringat terus menuruni tiap inci dari wajahnya. Jika dipikir lagi, sang alien berkepala kotak itu kembali berada di tengah-tengah alam bawah sadar yang buruk._

_Sementara Boboiboy sendiri tidak tahu sekarang ia harus melakukan apa. Jadi, bocah yang mampu memanipulasi tiga elemen bumi itu membiarkan instingnya yang menggerakkan dirinya –walau kebingungan masih melanda hatinya. "O-oh, jangan k-khawatir, Adu Du. Aku ada di sini…"_

_Jemari lentik milik Boboiboy secara tak sengaja menyentuh jemari hijau milik Adu Du, namun perlahan jemari lentik milik Boboiboy mulai menggemgam pelan tangan kecil Adu Du. Probe hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh musuh bebuyutan tuannya, membiarkan dirinya membatu dan tiupan angin kecil membuat dirinya menjadi butiran debu halus._

.

.

Probe kembali sukses membuat tuannya menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, hanya saja kali ini beda. Setelah rahang bawahnya jatuh, spontan Adu Du mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke belakang, membiarkan dentuman keras berkumandang dalam markas kotak. "T-tanganku… dipegang oleh Boboiboy… Dunia hancur sudah…" ucapnya lemas.

Segeralah manik merah dari robot ungu itu menyapu keadaan sekitarnya. "Dunia ini belum hancur, Incik Bos. Kalo dunia ini hancur, maka pasti kita sekarang sudah tertimbun tanah," ujarnya polos.

Sementara Komputer dan Kambing kembali menahan tawa mereka. _Tak salah aku nge-ship Boboiboy x Adu Du_, pikir mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Perlahan sang alien bermanik cokelat itu meletakan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada bokongnya, jemari lentiknya kini memegang erat kepala kotaknya yang mulai merasakan pening yang luar biasa. "Rasanya aku ingin tidur sekarang…"

Probe mulai menunduk lesu saat mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok alien yang telah memungutnya itu. "Tapi, Incik Bos, mimpi gilaku masih ada satu lagi. Incik Bos tak mau dengar?"

"Aku tak—"

"Sudah, Probe, lanjutkan saja! Aku penasaran dengan mimpimu itu!"

Adu Du gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya akibat Komputer yang seenaknya memotong kalimatnya dengan permintaan bodoh itu. Mana Kambing kini berada di pihak Komputer pula. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Adu Du sekarang hanyalah menggeram marah, kemudian pasrah begitu saja.

"Orang terakhir yang menggangu Incik Bos adalah rival dari musuh bebuyutannya Incik Bos!" Tanpa diberi aba-aba dari tuannya, Probe kembali menceritakan semua mimpinya semalam dengan seenaknya.

"Rivalnya Boboiboy maksudnya?" Adu Du mulai melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. "Setahuku orang itu aku. Eh, tapi ada satu lagi rivalnya Boboiboy, dan dia adalah…"

.

.

_Setiap kali Probe kembali ke markas kotak setelah menyamar untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru dari musuh bebuyutannya, robot ungu itu selalu terlihat dengan penuh keriaan. "Incik Bos… Oh, Incik Bos…"_

"_Bos sedang pergi keluarlah, Probe."_

_Seketika aura semangat Probe memudar setelah mengetahui bahwa tuannya kini sedang tidak berada dalam markas kotak dari Komputer. Padahal ia datang dengan informasi terbaru, tapi apa boleh buat. Kini robot tempur Probe akan duduk manis hingga tuannya kembali ke markas._

_Hanya tikus-tikus kecil yang berkeliaran, suara jangkrik kecil, dan peralatan-peralatan Adu Du yang kini menemani robot ungu itu di dalam markas. Kambing peliharaan milik tuannya kini pasti sedang asyik mengomsumsi tumbuhan hijau di luar sana, dan Komputer mempunyai urusan tersendiri di luar markas. Oh, jadi sekarang Probe harus menjaga markas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Probe sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dulu waktu mereka semua masih tinggal di planet Ata Ta Tiga. Semua orang pasti pernah merasa kesepian, dan kini perasaan itu melanda robot ungu kesayangannya Adu Du. Ia sudah sangat ingin melihat wajah kotak milik tuannya, ia tak mampu mengendalikan seluruh emosi yang bergelora dalam dirinya._

_Jika ia memutar kepingan memorinya yang lama, ia dapat menemukan kepingan-kepingan memori dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tuannya. Probe hanya bisa memamerkan tawa gelinya jika mengingat seluruh kepingan memori yang indah itu. Tapi perasaan aneh yang mendekap dalam pikirannya membuat dirinya khawatir pada sosok tuannya, namun ia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu._

"_Apa Incik Bos sudah makan? Apa Incik Bos sudah beristirahat dengan cukup? Apa Incik Bos sudah mandi? Gyaa! Perasaan apa ini?!" Probe mulai histeris. "Tunggu, aku jadi ingat ucapan Bago Go sebelumnya. Ini… apa perasaan ini yang disebut dengan malarindu?"_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, lamuan Probe buyar ketika terdengar suara aneh yang bergema keras di dalam markas. Suara itu terdengar sangat aneh, lebih mirip suara orang yang sedang sesak napas –pikir Probe. _

"_I-itu desahan siapa? Bukankah hanya ada aku saja yang berada dalam markas ini, ya?"_

_Dengan penuh kewaspadaannya yang sudah pada puncak maksimal, Probe mengambil potongan balok kayu besar, alih-alih jika itu adalah seseorang yang tidak diminta kedatangannya. Robot tempur berwarna ungu itu mulai berjalan perlahan, menjelajahi setiap inci dari tiap sudut markas, memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh. Namun hasil yang ia dapat adalah nihil._

"_F-Fang… K-kumohon… Stop!"_

_Probe tersentak, jika pendengarannya masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik, maka tadi ia mendengar suara seseorang. Dan ia sangat kenal dengan suara yang begitu familiar baginya. "I-itu suara Incik Bos!"_

_Baru saja Probe mempunyai niat untuk menghampiri asal suara itu, pendengarannya kembali mendengar suara-suara aneh yang bergema dalam markas._

"_Stop, Fang! S-sto–ukh…"_

"_Tsk, kau berisik sekali, Adu Du. Kecilkan suaramu! Kalau tak, mungkin ada yang mendengar suaramu sekarang."_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa mengecilkan suaraku kala–ngh…"_

_Seketika Probe merasakan ada aliran listrik yang menyengat dirinya. Demi apa baru saja Probe mendengar suara yang begitu aneh yang biasanya dilakukan oleh dua sejoli. Rasanya ia ingin mematikan sistem pendengarannya sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin mematikan seluruh sistem yang bekerja dalam dirinya sekarang. Baru saja Probe berpikir hal-hal aneh yang dilakukan oleh tuannya dengan seseorang –entah di mana mereka sekarang. Oh, sekarang ia perlu robot tempurnya milik Ejo Jo untuk menghancurkan dirinya._

.

.

Terdengar bunyi jangkrik kecil yang berkumandang keras dalam markas. Adu Du kembali menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, diikuti pula dengan kambing peliharaannya. Sementara Komputer sedang berusaha untuk meredamkan suaranya yang ingin meledak dengan keras. Dan Probe sendiri sudah membuat air yang meleleh dari manik merahnya.

"Bocah hantu yang bernama Fang itu sungguh telah melakukan perbuatan hina pada Incik Bos! Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhajar di– aduh!"

Probe belum menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya, namun tuannya kembali memberikan hadiah yang spesial padanya –sebuah lemparan gelas berlapiskan alumunium. Hadiah itu berhasil membuat anak buah yang berwarna ungu itu mendapatkan posisi yang tidak elit –kaki di atas sementara kepalanya mencium permukaan tanah. Komputer dan kambing perlahan melangkah ke belakang ketika mereka merasakan ada aura hitam yang mulai menyelimuti setiap penjuru markas kotak. Adu Du mulai berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, dengan aura hitam gelap mulai menyelimuti dirinya, manik cokelatnya mulai menatap horor pada salah satu anak buahnya yang selalu terlihat bodoh –baginya.

"Belum pernah ada orang yang membuat aura hitam ini keluar dari Bos seperti ini." Komputer terus melangkah mundur, menjauhi tuannya agar dia tidak terlibat, dan Kambing pun mengikutinya.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena aku mendengarkan cerita mimpi gilamu! Kau memang sama gilanya dengan mimpi yang kau dapat semalam! Dan terlebih lagi, pikiranmu itu sudah mulai kotor apa!? Seenaknya kau main ambil kesimpulan gila bahwa aku –dalam mimpimu– melakukan hal itu dengan Fang, memangnya aku ini apa, hah!?" Adu Du membuang wajahnya ke samping, kekesalan yang melanda dirinya terus melanda dalam dirinya. "Pantas saja aku selalu kalah dari Boboiboy, itu karena aku punya anak buah yang sering bermain dalam imajinasinya. Kau ini memang tak berguna, Probe!"

Nyali Probe seketika mengecil setelah ia dimarahi oleh atasannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya robot ungu itu kembali merasakan getaran ngeri yang mulai mengalir di tubuh robotnya, tapi hal itu bukan jadi beban darinya. Dirinya sering mengalami masa-masa seperti ini. Komputer dan Kambing saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mereka menatap lirih pada Probe.

Adu Du berdecak kecil sembari membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "L-lagipula, aku lebih suka Ochobot x Fang atau tak Boboiboy x Fang daripada aku yang kena…"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh alien berkepala kotak itu berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni markas kotak berjatuhan dengan posisi tidak elit. Siapa yang tidak menyangka jika tuan mereka akan berkata hal yang semacam itu, mengingat Adu Du selalu tidak menggubris setiap tutur-tutur kata yang dilontarkan oleh anak buahnya jika sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang disukai. Apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini, bahkan jika hal itu tidak terduga sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa keingintahuan yang besar menghampiri Adu Du, dengan ragu alien itu bertanya– "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menceritakan semua mimpi gilamu itu padaku?"

Manik merah Probe mulai membuat air matanya meleleh. "Itu karena aku cemburu, Incik Bos," ujarnya polos dengan suara serak.

Jawaban Probe atas pertanyaan Adu Du yang dilontarkan berhasil membuat sang alien hijau itu terpaku di tempat, begitu pula dengan Komputer dan kambing peliharaannya. Seolah detik waktu telah berhenti, seolah tidak ada yang berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sinar keraguan dan ketakutan mulai terpancar jelas dari Probe –alih-alih jika tuannya mulai meledakkan emosinya.

"K-kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Probe?"

"Tentu saja, Incik Bos! Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini…" Probe membalas dengan sedikit membentak, namun di kalimat terakhirnya ia sengaja mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku cemburu saat mereka berusaha untuk mendekati Incik Bos, aku merasa seperti Incik Bos sangat jauh dariku. Aku…"

Adu Du hanya berdecak kesal. Perlahan kakinya membuat langkah kecil menuju pintu utama markas kotak, bersiap untuk menghirup udara bebas. "Daripada kau tidak mau pergi, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi."

"T-tunggu dulu, Incik Bos!"

Terlambat. Adu Du sudah menutup pintu utama markas kotak hingga membuat dentuman bergema keras. Probe menunduk lemas, ada rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sistemnya sudah membuat perintah untuk mengejar tuannya, namun Komputer memberi isyarat pada robot ungu itu agar tidak mengejar Adu Du untuk sementara. Daripada terkena hadiah manis dari Adu Du untuk kesekian kalinya –pikir Probe.

Sepertinya kau kembali membuat kesalahan di mata Adu Du, Probe.

.

.

**||.||.||.||**

.

.

Hembusan angin kecil bertiup lembut, menyapa setiap makhluk hidup yang memiliki kulit –entah itu manusia, hewan, ataupun tumbuhan. Burung-burung kecil menari dengan bebas di bawah kanvas biru yang dipenuhi dengan bentuk corak putih yang beraneka ragam. Tidak ada orang yang menyesakkan tempat ini, membuat semakin mudah untuk menghirup udara segar.

Adu Du sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, membiarkan letih dapat keluar bebas dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak, manik cokelatnya menatap burung-burung kecil yang berenang bebas. Tak sadar ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Jika ia mengingat seluruh cerita dari robot tempur kesayangannya itu, rasanya dia ingin meledakkan seluruh tawanya.

Jika dipikir secara logikanya Adu Du, mimpi yang didapatkan oleh Probe itu sudah berada di luar zona masuk akal. Mana mungkin sang alien yang melabelkan dirinya sebagai prajurit, bocah kecil bersurai hitam yang mampu memanipulasi tiga elemen di bumi, dan bocah berkacamata bersurai hitam kebiruan yang selalu terlihat sombong dan anti-sosial itu melakukan tindakan aneh seperti apa yang diceritakan dalam mimpinya Probe. Kecuali hal itu terjadi karena dirinya begitu tampan sehingga mereka terpesona akan ketampanan dirinya.

Adu Du sedikit menggeram pada dirinya sendiri. "Tsk, kenapa pikiranku terus tergubris oleh semua mimpi-mimpinya Probe?"

Alien hijau itu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, kelopak matanya sudah menghalangi manik cokelatnya untuk melihat. Isi dalam kepala kotaknya berusaha untuk memikirkan suatu cara agar kepalanya tidak menggubris seluruh ceritanya Probe. Beberapa menit sudah terlewati namun sang alien yang melabelkan dirinya sebagai alien jenius itu belum mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Lelah berpikir, akhirnya Adu Du menunduk lemas; pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"M-mungkin aku akan melepaskan salah satu kabel yang berada dalam kepala Probe agar ingatannya tentang mimpinya itu hilang, ya walau nyawaku juga sih yang jadi taruhannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa cemburu…"

Angin kembali berhembus melewati dirinya, diikuti pula suara kicauan burung-burung kecil. Suasana seperti ini seharusnya membuat Adu Du sedikit tenang, tapi yang didapatkannya hanya bulu tengkuknya yang bergidik ngeri. Seperti dugaannya, tubuhnya mulai sinkron dengan isi kepalanya. Tubuh kecilnya sudah merasakan dampak dari rencana yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

.

**The End**

.

**Author's Note:**

Apa ini? Ide gila yang muncul setelah bangun tidur namun selesainya ketika mau menjelang tidur. Oh, sepertinya kepala saya mulai rusak. Mana judulnya gak nyambung sama isi ceritanya pula. Mana _pair_-nya tak menentu pula. Mana genrenya tak menentu pula. Mana kebablasan pula, yang tadinya menargetkan 1k _word _kini malah beralih jadi 4k _word_ lebih. Mana terasa kaku pula bahasanya. Sepertinya bahasa kaku sudah hampir menjadi ciri khas saya ya, hahaha… /dibuang

Dan oh, terima kasih karena kalian masih sempat aja membaca fanfiksi gaje ini sampai akhir. Segala pemikiran yang muncul di kepala Anda jika ingin disampaikan kepada saya, silakan mengisi kotak _review_. Tapi kalo Anda tak berminat, ya bukan masalah sih bagi saya. Asal ada yang baca, itu sudah membuat saya senang –apalagi ini di _fandom _minor. LOL /dibuanglagi


End file.
